


Parallels 2 bonus scene #7

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene takes place during chapter 28.</p><p>Steve and crew take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels 2 bonus scene #7

"Well," said Steve breathlessly, " _that_ is definitely not my Bucky." 

"I cannot understand what went wrong this time," Vision said, dropping his head into his hands.  The Mind Gem in his forehead glowed dully.   

All this time, and Steve hadn't once thought about the toll this was taking on Vision.  He had only wanted his Bucky back, and Vision was an android, after all.  The guy didn't even _eat_.  But looking at him now, Steve became aware that even though Vision's body was entirely synthetic, he needed some kind of rest. 

"Well, we have this Bucky sedated again, and wherever my Bucky is, I know he'll be fine.  He's a survivor."  Steve could use a rest himself, after having to wrestle down a freaked out supersoldier.  "Maybe we should all take a break for a little while.  Do you need to... um..." Steve made some useless gestures with his hands.  "Recharge?" 

"He's not a goddamned iPhone," snapped Tony.   

"Fine," said Steve, holding up his hands.  "I'm just saying, if there's some kind of energy drain... Anyway, I know I'm tired.  "Let's try again in the morning, okay?" 

Later, as Steve lay in bed, he wondered what would happen if Vision never got his Bucky back.  He tried to imagine how he might feel, the way someone with a scar might pick at it even if it hurt or bled.  He wouldn't try to drink away his sorrows, as he had the first time Bucky had "died."   

In the end, he decided it would feel like being conscious while having open heart surgery, no anesthesia. 

At least after having his heart physically removed, he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore.  He would be an empty shell. 

 


End file.
